Turkey Bowl JAG Style:  Navy vs Marines
by doc100
Summary: What's better than Thanksgiving and football, except maybe a little family fun. Story includes my Rabb family from 'A Nickel Trumps a Dime of Fate', and a few 'old' favorite friends.


**Turkey Bowl JAG Style: Navy vs. Marines** by doc

_**AN:**__ This is my answer to the November 2007 HBX Challenge._

_The challenge lines are from the episode 'Imposter': "Dammit, Colonel! You're a Marine. Fight like one!"_

_Yes, I'm still aware that I owe you a September challenge story, but my opinion hasn't changed. Start at the end and work my way backwards! Naively hoping to catch-up in __**'this'**__ lifetime._

_Alright, I admit it…this is pure, unadulterated, silly, holiday fluff. Thought you could use a little 'sweet' to prepare for the Thanksgiving feast. Wouldn't want you to go into sugar-shock from a sudden caloric overload…you gotta work up to those kind of meals…pumpkin pie, pecan pie, sweet potatoes, whipped cream. So here's the appetizer! And I promise, I didn't hold back on the syrup or sugar…_

_This holiday snippet involves my Rabb family from 'A Nickel Trumps a Dime of Fate.' For those who haven't read the preceding long story, Harm and Mac are married and in private practice together as child advocacy lawyers in San Diego. They have three children, Ben, Connor and Ellie…ages 9, 6 and 4-1/2 years._

_And just to add in a little extra helping of whipped cream to the cranberry salad, I thought I'd throw in a few old friends. The Roberts kids are growing by leap and bounds: AJ and Jimmy Roberts are 16 and 12 years of age, while the twins (Nathaniel and Nicki) are 10 years old. Never know who else might show up for some Turkey Day fun…_

_By the way, when you see the line: "_That wasn't how you described me last night._" You might want to check out this visual (www dot voy dot com/56685/3769 dot html … you'll have to fix the 'dots' and 'spaces' yourself, the website doesn't like internet addresses). It fits the 'subject's' expression and demeanor perfectly. You just gotta love him, don't ya!_

_I hope everyone has a terrific start to the holiday season. Happy Turkey Day to all! I trust each and everyone has something special to be thankful for during this Thanksgiving season._

_Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of the characters. I just take them out and play with them on occasion before replacing them safe and sound back on the shelf._

_Please excuse the omissions, misspellings and errors. The mistakes are all mine. Mom had no part in the proofing of this tale._

**Turkey Bowl JAG Style: Navy vs. Marines**

Noonish, Pre-feast

Thanksgiving 2015

The Rabb House

La Jolla, California

It was a beautiful fall day, temperatures crisp, skies clear, and sun shining high in the sky. The trees were sporting rich colors of red, yellow and orange. Children's giggling voices filled the air intermixing with a deep baritone bark.

The serenity was shattered when the door flew open banging into the wall, "DADDY!" Connor screamed at the top of his lungs. "DADDEEEE!"

"Connor, you don't need to yell. Your daddy's in the family room," Gummy Trish pointed a carrot stick guiding the direction toward the great room.

"Yes Ma'am," Connor sulked away. Drawing closer to the noise reverberating from the family room, he peeked around the doorway and sighed. "Big kids," he grumbled.

"Hey sweetie, you having fun with all the kids outside?" Mac corralled her son into her arms.

"Nooo," he pouted, "…the big kids said I'm too little to play."

"What are they playing?" she smiled as her son rolled his lower lip into a bigger pout.

"Football," he mumbled, "…but I'm not too little. I just can't run as fast as Ben and Nat. Mama, can you tell them they have'ta let me play!"

Harriet rounded the corner, "Hey, what's with all the pouting?"

Mac winked at her friend, "The 'big boys' won't let him play."

"We'll see about that," Harriet bristled and prepared to roll some heads.

Mac reached for her arm, "It's okay, Harriet…maybe Connor can find something else to do." She leaned down to her son's level, "Ellie, Nicki and Alex are playing a game down on the floor…why don't you go play with them?"

"But I wanna play football!" The little boy crossed his arms over his chest and scowled for effect.

"Connor…"

"Why doesn't everybody head outside," Evie came up behind the trio, "…get some exercise…maybe ya'all will work-up a better appetite. Lunch is still an hour or so away…"

"Oh no, Evie," Harriet interrupted, "…we couldn't possibly leave you and Trish with all that food prep to do."

"Pssh," Evie waved her off. "Young lady, I'll have you know, feeding this brood is a walk in the park compared to the restaurant."

"But Evie, you're supposed to be resting today and letting us wait on you for a change," Mac countered.

"Plenty of time to rest in the grave, sugar!" Evie rose to her full 4 foot-10 height with arms akimbo, "Now, I want all of you outside…and take the 'menfolk' with ya. Trish and I could use a bit of piece and quiet around here."

"But…" Evie glared her down. "Yes Ma'am."

"Harmon!"

"Mmmm," Harm's eyes were glued to the football game on the TV.

"HARMON!"

"Yes Ma'am," he jumped at the authoritative tone in the older woman's voice.

"I want the whole lot of you outside for a spell," Evie commanded in her best 'mom' voice.

"But the game…"

"Go outside and make your own game! Kids AND adults. I don't wanna see the whites of your eyes until I call ya for dinner!"

"Come on guys," Harm stood up from the couch. When the others started to voice objections, he grimaced, "Trust me, you don't wanna cross the boss. She may look petite, but she can tan a hide or bend an ear with the best of them!"

As Harm ushered his guests out the back door, Connor tugged on his hand. Kneeling down to his son, he wiped away a tear, "Hey, what's the matter, little man?"

"Da big boys said I couldn't play…"

Harm scooped the boy up in his arms and swung him onto his shoulders, "We'll see about that…we're the 'big boys' now!"

"Yeah!" Connor cheered with newfound glee.

The crew filed out into the backyard and quickly took stock of the space before circling around to the front for more room.

"Alright guys, looks like this is the first annual Rabb Turkey Bowl," Harm bellowed to the crowd, "…what'da ya say we keep it easy with the kids and place touch!"

Mac elbowed him in the side. "Think you can keep up old man?" she pegged him with a challenging grin.

"Who you calling old, Marine?" he stared right back.

"You…Sailor!"

"Old huh?" he drew closer to her face, and peered over his shades. "That wasn't how you described me last night." His voice was smooth as velvet and just loud enough for their guests to hear.

"Harm," she gaped, "…I can't believe you just said that!"

Keeter slapped him on the back, "Rabb, you dog…way to go!"

Mac buried her face in her husband's chest muttering, "Kill me now."

He slid his fingers up the nape of her neck and into her hair, tilting her face back to his view, "Shouldn't start the battle if you can't win the war, sweet thing!" He kissed her nose.

"Alright, that does it!" She poked him in the chest, "You're all mine, Navy!"

"Always was," he flirted back.

"Uggh, enough of the sap you two," Keeter groused, "…either play football or find a room."

"So, how we gonna play this?" Victor diplomatically squelched the taunts while hiding a smile.

"How 'bout Navy vs. Marines?" Mac goaded for good measure.

Harm chuckled, "Ah sweetheart, in case you haven't noticed, Navy's got ya beat almost 3 to 1." He hitched his thumb in point, "There just you and Victor against Keeter, Jen, Harriet, Bud and me."

"Marines live for uphill battles…Sir!" Victor threw back grinning in challenge.

"What's this Sir stuff, Vic? We've been working as colleagues for years?" Harm shook his head and laughed.

"Sorry…Sir. Old habits die hard when we revert back to military regs…besides, I'm just overbuilding your confidence before the Marines whip your hide!"

"Victor!" Jen glared.

"Yes dear," he dipped his face to hide the smile of satisfaction.

"So Navy vs. Marines, huh?" Harm countered. "Hey Bud, you and Harriet playing?"

"Nah," Bud replied, "I think I'll sit this one out…or better yet, maybe I'll referee."

"Don't look at me," Harriet demurred, "…how about I take the baby so Jen can play instead." She reached for the babbling little girl.

"Thanks Harriet," Jen handed off her daughter, "…I think my hubby has just issued a challenge."

Harriet headed off for the safety of the front porch. "What do ya say we sit over here, Jessica…and watch the silly adults beat themselves to a pulp," she cooed to the little girl. The baby giggled in return. "Yeah, Auntie Harriet thinks they're funny too."

"Okay, that means there's Keeter, Jen and me for the Navy…and you and Vic for the Marines. Seems you're one man short, sweetheart," Harm preened.

"Nah, we'll take Heather. What'da ya say, Heather…care to take on your husband?"

"Bring him on," she smiled, "…I know all Jack's weakness…and the soft spots too." She winked at Keeter.

"Hey, watch it…no hitting below the belt!" Keeter shook a warning finger at his wife.

"Of course not…we'll save that for later," Heather grinned back.

Harm returned the favor, slapping Jack on the back, "Keeter, you dog…"

"Alright, that's quite enough struttin-and-posturin! There's kids here you fools," Mac interrupted the guys' rowdiness before it could get out of hand.

"Speaking of which, how do you wanna divvy up the kids?"

"Hmm, pick teams, I guess," Mac shrugged. "Hey guys, who wants to be a Marine?"

AJ Roberts trotted their way, "I'll play with ya, Aunt Mac."

Bud eyed his 6 foot-2 son, "What do you mean Marines? We're a Navy family, son?"

AJ grinned at his father and replied in a deep booming voice, "Just keeping my options open, Dad." Bud shook his head.

"Okay, then we'll take Jimmy," Harm pointed at the 12-year old.

"I'm playing with Jimmy," Ben tagged along, eyes wide with awe and admiration.

"Nat, I guess that leaves you with the Marines," Mac waved him over.

"I wanna be a Marine!" Connor piped in.

"Me too!" Ellie bounced on her toes.

"Guess that makes you Navy, Nicki." The 10-year old rolled her eyes, and Harm thought, not for the first time, that Nicki was the perfect replica of her mother.

"Can the attitude, young lady!" Harriet piped in from the sideline almost on cue.

"Alex, why don't you come play on Mommy's team," Jen tugged her 4-year son to her side.

"Okay everyone, this is 'touch' football. That means no pushing, no tackling, no pouncing and no piling on. We want a safe game here. I don't want anyone getting hurt…and everyone please watch out for the younger kids," Harm instructed the brood. "Oh, and how about spouse cover spouse…that way no one's tempted to get too friendly," he grinned.

"Man, and here I finally had the chance to get my paws on Mac," Keeter chided his friend.

"Keep your paws off my wife!" Harm playfully warned.

"Behave yourself, Jackson!" Heather pegged him with a glare.

He shrugged, "Ehh, I already had my chance back in that Iranian desert." He glanced over his shoulder at Harm with a mischievous smirk, "Hey Rabb, I ever tell you about the days…and nights…Mac & I spent in the desert?"

Harm growled, as Heather admonished, "Jack dear, do I have to tell everyone about how we met?"

Keeter's eyes widened and Mac laughed, "Yeah Jack, how about…"

"Not a word, MacKenzie!" he pointed his finger. "We had a deal! Otherwise, our friends here are gonna hear all about Harm and…"

"Enough chatter," Harm interrupted the ribbing before it got out of hand, "…I thought we were gonna play some football. Geez guys, at this rate, the turkey's gonna be cold before we take the first snap."

The group scrimmaged back and forth for the next 40 minutes. The game was battled to a 14-14 tie after Navy scored a second touchdown. Trish stuck her head out the front door to issue the 10-minute warning to turkey-time.

Mac huddled her team together to discuss the next play. "Come on, guys. Let's punch it in one more time before we head in for lunch. No way, we're gonna let the Navy beat us Marines.

"Yeah!" Connor and Ellie shouted.

"Okay Connor, Mama's gonna give you the ball…think you can run past Daddy?"

"Yep! I beat the 'big boys'!"

Mac handed off the football and Connor sprinted around his father, as the respective spouses created a gaping hole.

"Great job, Connor!" Victor cheered. "Another run like that and the Marines can put this one to bed!"

"What 'bout me?" Ellie bounced on her toes in the huddle. "My turn to carry da ball!"

"Ellie sweetie, Mama doesn't want you to get hurt. How about you guard Ben?" Mac tried to soothe her disappointed daughter.

Ellie pouted, "But I a Marine! I score a touchdown."

"Maybe next time sweetie," she patted the little girl's head. "What do you suggest we try next, Vic?"

He shrugged, "I say hand it off to Heather and see if she can sucker her way around Jack."

"Oh, trust me…I know just how to trip him up," she crowed.

AJ took over as quarterback and issued a hard count. Harm jumped offsides. Adjusting the line of scrimmage for the penalty, Mac grinned with satisfaction at Harm.

"Don't start, Mac!"

"Or what?" she crooned.

"Just try me!" he glared back before breaking into a mischievous grin.

Victor opened his mouth to comment, but Jen cut him off, "Victor!"

"Yes dear," he ducked his head grinning, dimples shining proud.

"Enough smack!" Keeter warned. "Let's get this game finished…I'm starved and ready to inhale that turkey feast." The group broke out in laughter.

"Smack Jack?" Mac giggled.

"Can't you control your wife, Rabb?" Keeter groused.

"Jack…" Heather tssked.

Mac interrupted emoting pride from every pore, "Nope! Never could…and not about to start now."

Harm shook a finger in her direction, "Just you wait, Marine."

AJ snapped the ball and handed off to Heather. Jack lunged for his wife, but missed her by a mile when Molly took that moment to practice a little tackling of her own. The dog took Keeter to the ground and hovered over him protecting her kids. Jimmy and Ben finally caught Heather before she made it into the clear to score.

Ellie stood over Keeter giggling in a sweet little teetering voice, as Molly pinned him to the ground, licking from ear-to-ear.

"Call her off!" Jack yelled. "I didn't know the dog was playing offense…doesn't that constitute too many men on the field?"

"Excuses, excuses…by the way, Jack…FIRST DOWN!" Heather taunted back.

"I'll deal with you later," he glared.

"Promises…promises!"

"Oh, clearly my dear, you've forgotten the jet jock motto, "I don't make a promise…"

"…you don't intend to keep," Mac finished Jack's words. "You mean to tell me, all you flyboys use that line? Kinda like dress whites and gold wings?"

"Everyone just keep your eyes on the ball," Harm quipped back.

"I thought you were supposed to 'call' the ball!" Mac chuckled in return.

"Enough of the fighter jock humor! How 'bout we finish this game before we're haled into dinner," Harm rubbed his ear, "…because I'm not about to get drug inside by Evie."

"Come on, gang…huddle up," Mac waved her team over.

Lining up again at the point of scrimmage, AJ squeezed the ball and faked a hard count to pull them offsides. Harm shook his head with a 'wised-up' grin, and lowered his stance. AJ snapped the ball and handed off to Connor. Harm shot in low across the line and caught his wife around the waist, hoisting her up and over his shoulder. Spinning around in circles, he hooted and hollered, as the play went for no gain.

"Harm! Put me down! What'da ya think you're doing?!"

"It's called defense," he swatted her on the backside for good measure.

"Oooohhh, Daddy's in trooouubllle!" Connor giggled and Ellie chimed in with her big brother's fun.

"Yeah…well, I call it defensive holding. Now, put me down!" Mac dangled head first over his back and leered at his six with an appreciative gaze. "Damn, flyboy…you've been working out. These jeans fit nice!"

He lifted her from his shoulder allowing her to slide down his front. When she stepped back, she took note of the blush rising in his cheeks and grinned, "Gotcha!"

The whole crowd roared, as Victor and AJ exchanged a 'high five'. Evie stuck her head out the door and hollered, "DINNER'S ON!"

"One more play!" Harm yelled back.

"Harmon, do I have to come out there?!" Evie raised a brow.

"No Ma'am, just one more down…winner takes all," he eyed Mac in challenge.

"You got it, Sailor!" she threw back.

Mac called her team to the huddle. "Okay guys, what do we got?"

"Don't ask me," Heather shrugged, "…Jack's hasn't given me an inch since that last down with Molly playing guard dog."

"Yeah, and I think we've gone to Connor once too often…Jimmy and Ben are waiting for him," AJ added.

"What about you, Ma'am?" Vic pointed out.

"Vic, can the ma'am stuff!" she eyed him.

"Yes Ma'am," he grinned.

She shook her head in humorous frustration. "Anyways, Harm'll be waiting for me if I take the ball. You think you can get past Jen?"

"Ah, not a chance…unless I wanna sleep on the couch tonight," his dimples deepened further, threatening to split his face in two.

"So, no one has a plan? Come on, guys…we're Marines…we always have a plan." Mac glanced across the line and saw Harm waggle his brow with a smug grin, all the while pointing at his watch to call time. She sighed in frustration.

"Well?" Heather asked.

"I don't know," Mac glanced back at her husband who was now doing a victory dance with Keeter.

"Dammit, Colonel! You're a Marine. Fight like one!" Victor bellowed in his best drill sergeant voice.

She spied her daughter and smiled, "I think I've got just the play…come on in closer."

The Marine team huddled, whispered and pointed. Finally breaking ranks with a shout of "Go Team!" they lined up at the point of attack. Evie stepped out onto the porch to watch the fun play out.

AJ called out the snap count with a hitching cadence, then snatched up the football and faked right. Connor headed straight up the middle to tangle with Ben and Jimmy. Heather caught her spouse, and Victor distracted his. Mac for her part, launched off the line and right into Harm's chest, sending him sprawling free fall onto his back. She landed prone atop his chest and they both gasped for breath. And little Ellie Bean danced right up the sideline, football in hand, following Molly's lead.

"Touchdown!" AJ crowed.

"What? Who?" Harm stuttered around wheezing breaths.

"Me…Daddy!" Ellie bounced and jumped with pride, "Me and Molly winneded the game!"

"Personal foul!" Keeter balked, "Unnecessary roughness!"

"Oh, it was definitely personal," Mac wiggled atop Harm and grinned, "…but something tells me my husband thinks it's far from foul."

"Gotta agree with her there," Harm chuckled, running his hands down her sides, before placing them firmly on her six.

"Daddy, did you saw me? I made a score!" Ellie flung herself into the pile of her folks. Both Harm and Mac groaned on impact.

Not having the heart to inform his daughter he'd missed your big play, he effused praise. "Sure did, Ellie Bean…that was fabulous…great…awesome!" Ellie beamed with pride. "Now, why don't you head inside with your brothers and wash-up for dinner."

"'kay Daddy." Ellie bounded up and screamed, "Ben! Connor! Daddy says to wash our hands…right now, Misters!" she stomped her foot.

"That's my little Marine," Mac chuckled.

"Don't reminded me," Harm rolled his eyes.

"Hey, watch it, buster," she poked him in the chest.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with being a bossy Marine. In fact, I find it rather attractive in an 'opinionated, headstrong' kinda way," he sidestepped himself right out of that landmine situation. "After all, I fell in love with the woman who pulled a gun on me and threatened to turn me over to the militia," he flashed her his best flyboy grin.

Evie stepped aside and allowed all the folks to file into the house for dinner. "Harmon, let your wife go, so the two of you can get cleaned up for Thanksgiving dinner."

He tightened his arms around Mac holding her firmly to his chest, "Not a chance! Took me too long to catch her in the first place. I'm never letting go!"

Evie turned around and grumbled under her breath, "Turkey'll be cold by the time the two you quit making lovey-dove eyes. I swear I never saw a pair…" She turned back to peg them with that intense 'mother look' of hers, "Just don't think the rest of us are holding-up dinner so the two of you can act like smitten teenagers!" The door slammed shut behind her.

Harm and Mac both laughed. "She's a pistol isn't she?"

"Oh yeah, I only hope I have half as much spunk when I'm her age," Mac agreed.

"Whad'da ya talking about…I plan on chasing you around the old folk's home way beyond the age of sense or reason."

"I can just see us in our wheelchairs with Ellie chasing behind us." They both laughed.

Harm's expression grew serious. He cocked his head to the side and stared at her. Reaching up to pick a dried leaf from her hair, he marveled at how beautiful she looked. Cheeks bright and rosy from the cool fall air. Hair mussed from the wind. A stray leaf or two tucked in amongst the strands. His fingers brushed the hair away from her face then trailed down to caress her cheek.

She studied his expression and wondered where he'd gone. "Harm, you all right?"

"Yeah," his voice was soft and wistful, "…I was just thinking about all the things in my life I have to be thankful for...our family, wonderful friends, a beautiful home, great career, but mostly…I'm thankful you flitted into my life and chose to stay."

Her eyes glazed with tears, and she leaned over to kiss him, "Me too, sweetheart…me too."

He held her close a moment longer then sighed, "Much as I'd like stay right here for the rest of the day, I figure we better head inside, otherwise Evie's gonna send out reinforcements." He grimaced in fear, "And trust me, you don't wanna face Mom when her Thanksgiving dinner's gone cold!"

She laughed at his silliness, but nonetheless rolled off his chest and pushed to a stand. Extending a hand, she hefted him up from the ground. They both groaned at the effort; age was definitely starting to catch up. When she started to walk away, he stuck out an arm and reeled her back in.

"Harm?"

"Just one more minute," he hugged her close, swaying in the breeze. Resting his cheek against her hair, he whispered, "I love you, sweetheart. We have so much for which to give thanks."

She burrowed her face further into his neck and kissed the skin just beneath his ear. Her soft breath tickled the skin and he shivered in the cool air. Finally after one more nip of his skin, she pulled back just enough to peer into his face. "I love you, too," she stroked the back of her fingers over his cheek.

He raised a brow, "Forever and always?"

She leaned in for a kiss whispering against his mouth, "To the moon and back…."

The front door silently slid shut as a joyous mother informed her guest, "Just a little more time."

_The End…_

_**AN:**__ Just to clear up any misunderstandings, the families are as follows:_

_Victor and Jen married in 'A Nickel Trumps a Dime of Fate.' Jen was pregnant with Alex at the same time that Mac was pregnant with Ellie. They've since added Bundle of Joy #2, Jessica._

_The character of Heather was introduced as Jack Keeter's fiancée in 'You're All I Want for Christmas.' She was part of the whole Harm in a dress fiasco, which Mac covered by threatening Keeter with the knowledge that he'd unwittingly 'hit on' a guy dressed in 'drag' before 'target-fixating' on Heather that night._

_Bud, Harriet and their gang…everyone already knows._

_Now that everything is clear as mud, I will bow-out whilst wishing everyone a wonderful and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!_


End file.
